


What are the odds of meeting you?

by Sam_Eulde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternateuniverse where the three main pairings aren't childhood friends, Blood, Bullying, Extra Salty!Tsukki, Extraflirty!Oikawa, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, LowSelfEsteem!Yams, LowSelfesteem!Iwa, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possibly angst, ShapeShifter!Bokuto, Shapeshifter!Kuroo, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, anorexic!Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Eulde/pseuds/Sam_Eulde
Summary: What if they aren't childhood friends? Alternate Universe where TsukkiYama meets in Highschool, IwaOi meets in college and Kuroo is a shapeshifter who escaped from a lab and meets Kenma in his cat form.(May16 edit: this is originally rated T but due to one certain pairing *glares at Kuroken*, I am not so sure anymore)





	1. TSUKKIYAMA Arc 1- Raw Umber Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitter boy meets an anxious lad and gets curious about him.

Tsukishima Kei. 16 years old. He's starting his first year of high school today in Karasuno High school…

The truth is, he didn't want this school. He would never want to step on the same grounds where his older brother stood. It disgusts him. He glared at the school building when it came to his view.

Is he a masochist? He knows that he would hate being here. It annoys him to no end.

He stopped by the gates, looking up at the tall structure. He clicked his tongue in distaste. Well. Here we go.

He was about to move forward but a smaller figure bumped behind his back. He automatically turned to the person who bumped him and glared at them. He raised a brow to see a dark haired boy, bowing at him remorsefully. What made him wonder is why is this boy shaking so much? Is he cold? Why is he wearing a hoodie under his uniform?

"I-I- I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to- I-I.." The boy straightened up, though his head was still lowered. His voice was also muffled. That's when Kei noticed the white face mask above the boy's nose and mouth. "I-I'm really sorry.. I-I should have seen you stopping. I-I wasn't looking at where I'm going and-"

This is painful to watch. "Pathetic." He readjusted his headphones and went inside the building. He changed into his indoor shoes before going to his dreaded class.

* * *

 

 _Pathetic_. Yes.. He knows that he is….

Yamaguchi Tadashi.. 16 years old.. He is also starting his freshman year in Karasuno High school. Unlike Kei Tsukishima, he actually was looking forward to start a new life. He could finally be free from the bullying and make a brand new impression…..

But no… It might have been too late for him. A chance like that is not for someone as disgusting as him.

After that thought, he readjusted his sleeves and his face mask before getting in the building. He changed his shoes into his indoor slippers before getting in his designated classroom.

He froze in place. Oh no.. He didn't want to bother him anymore.. Why did they end up on the same class? He swallowed the lump in his throat after the shock of seeing the same handsome blond that he saw earlier.

He bit his lower lip anxiously. He wanted to sit at the corner window side too..

He compromised and sat at the other end of the class so that he's near the exit door. This is also a good spot, at least. In case he needs to run away.

The other did not seem to notice him though.. He still has his headphones on. That is a good thing. He should just disappear in the background and never get noticed. That's his specialty after all…. If only he could do that for the rest of the school year.

* * *

 

 _Tsk.. Why is he here?_ Tsukishima yelled in the abyss of his head. He's not a stalker, right? He wondered silently. Whatever.. As long as he doesn't talk to me.

He only noticed the dark haired boy when the class started and they introduced themselves one by one. The dreaded part of first days. He frowned deeper than this morning. For some reason, he could feel the other boy tense up. Why could he sense that? It's an annoying feeling. That boy is starting to fill his head. Why is he so shaky? Why the hell is he scared of everything? What's up with that facemask?

_…. This is gonna be a long ass school year._

* * *

 

Lunchtime. The only time where he could be alone. Kei waited for the dark haired boy to leave first. He can't bear the feeling of being followed all day. He stood up and grabbed his bento when the boy left. He headed up to the rooftop. As he climbed the stairs, he noted that it is not noisy there so not many people go there, then. That is a good sign for him.

Though.. that sign changed when he opened the door. The person who sat there, eating his food was none other than the dark haired boy. Yamaguchi, was it? He frowned and grunted before sitting on the other corner of the place.

The moment he came in, the smaller male have gotten stiffer. He almost did not get to touch his food. He only stared at it.

Tsukishima did not care, however. He's hungry and he's fucking eating. He opened his bento and ate in silence. He could feel that the other boy and glancing at him now and then. Tch. What's his problem? He huffed and drank his water when he was done. He closed his bento and placed it beside him before putting his headphones on. He leaned on the wired railing before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He will get to sleep half an hour, at least.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a timid voice calling out to him. He tried to ignore it but he can't help but listen to that small, fragile voice of his.

"u-um.. H-hello? Um.. C-can you hear me?... Ts-…"

Tsukishima definitely felt hesitance on that tone. He groaned and took his headphones off to glare at him. " **What?** " Okay. That sounded meaner than he meant to. But whatever. He wanted to sleep, damn it.

Yamaguchi flinched and looked down on the ground. "u-um.. S-sorry to bother you..b-but um.. y-you shouldn't.. u-um… You.. sh-shouldn't.." The rest was mumbling for Kei's ears. That mask is not helping either. It's starting to annoy him. He was eating. Why is it on again?

"What the hell is it? Speak the fuck up." He was tempted to just ignore the other but.. There is something about him that makes him feel.. something.. He doesn't know yet but seeing the boy flinch, stutter and fiddling his fingers made him annoyed but in a different way than usual.

That being said, the boy flinched once more and spoke a bit louder. "U-um.. y-you shouldn't sleep.. a-after eating…."

… what. He raised a brow. Is he nagging at him? Seriously? "And why the fuck not?"

Yamaguchi slowly lifted his head. Kei just noticed that his eyes that his eyes are brown.. Raw umber brown… unimportant detail.

"B-because.. W-when you sleep, y-your body will shut down ..a-and that includes your d-digestive system… Your.. stomach might hurt later.. s-so.." He averted his gaze once more.

… Tsukishima gave up and sighed. He sat up and pulled out his small book to catch up on his story. Why does he feel like he is compelled to do what this boy says? It baffles him, really.

"u-um.. I.." Tsukishima grunted when he heard that tiny voice again. "What is it time?" He furrowed his brows.

The other looked down, fiddling his fingers. _Did he even eat..?_ Kei frowned.

"S-sorry.. For interrupting you.. I-I shouldn't have said that.. y-you could.. s-sleep if you want to." The other stuttered.

Kei's eye twitched. "No. I'm pretty much awake already." This is the part where he decided to ignore him completely. He put his headphones on as he read through the book.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi only has his head lowered, sitting there silently. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence.. It is more like two people who enjoys silence.. Kei kind of appreciates that.

* * *

 

After all their classes, Kei headed to the sport clubs. He doesn't hate volleyball. He really doesn't. But he does not love it either. It is more of a chore to him so he decided to apply for the club.

….. Then he saw that dark hair with a tiny ahoge.. again. Tsukishima took a deep breath and sighed. It's not like the other is following him.. no.. In fact, Yamaguchi is always ahead of him.

**He's stuck with him.**

The smaller boy has his back on him. He was hiding behind the doors as he peeked inside. It was obvious that he wants to join the club, judging how his heels slightly bounce from the ground whenever the ball resounded through the corridor…. It was kinda cute.. Wait.. cute?

He shook the thought out of his head and looked at the smaller male. "Are you joining or not?" He said before walking past him, asking a third year about joining the club.

Yamaguchi flinched in surprise when he heard Tsukishima's voice. He watched him get in before shyly following him inside. He bowed slightly before mumbling. "E-excuse me for intruding."

Tsukishima could not help but glance at the other now and again. What is this feeling..? He cannot put his finger on it.. It's like.. He wants the other to stop flinching and stuttering so damn much. He doesn't want to tell him that harshly either.. It's like he wants to choose his own words wisely around this boy so that he won't get scared or anything.. It was annoying.. Really annoying.

* * *

 

Yamaguchi could not believe it.. He actually joined a club.. The volleyball club nonetheless..! He was not able to join during elementary and middle school because he was too scared that his skills are not good enough for the team. So he practiced alone. He managed to serve and block earlier… Receiving still hurts a bit but he still managed to do it.. His long arm supporter helped a lot.

None of this would have happened if.. If it weren't for Tsukishima..

He looked up at the said boy in front of him. They are already on their way home.. It was kinda awkward because they didn't really talk and they were going the some way… Should he tell him? But he might get annoyed and he was not asking anyway… So.. Maybe when he asks..?

But.. he also wanted to thank him somehow.. for everything. They had a rough start but if he could be friends with Tsukishima.. he would be really happy to do so.

He gasped when the convenient store came into his view. That's it! Maybe.. a token of gratitude? He should not let Tsukishima wait though.. So he ran for it.

Tsukishima glanced at him but he did not notice. He was too focused on his task. He went in the store to grab some soda pop from the frozen desserts. He bit his lip as he waited for the line. They are taking their time..

He panicked when he saw Tsukishima walk past the store outside. He quickly presented his money to the counter after the man scanned the cold dessert. He ran outside after getting the receipt.

When he got outside, he was in a complete shock. He was not able to see Tsukishima anywhere.. _He must have taken a turn…_

His shoulders slumped. He continued walking on the street anyway. He sighed deeply and opened the cold dessert. It was the double stick one so he snapped it in half. He lowered his face mask before nibbling the smaller piece….. He was ready to make friends too… He wasn't really able to talk to anyone on his first day except for Tsukishima and the third years in the volleyball club.. Especially the vice-captain.. He was nice.. He sighed once more as he continued walking.

* * *

 

Tsukishima sipped on his juice box. He was thirsty to he went to the vending machine next to the convenient store. When he saw the dark haired boy walk past him, looking more depressed than before, he rolled his eyes. What's his problem now?

… He followed him anyway until he could not bear looking at his depressed form anymore. "Oi.. Yamaguchi."

The boy gasped when he heard his voice and turned to him in complete surprise. His eyes sparkled with hope as he went back to give him the half of a soda pop. The other half was on his other hand.

…. That look in his eyes was not bad, actually..

He looked at the soda pop and raised a brow. ".. um.."

"I-it's for you…" He mumbled shyly. "A-as a thank you.." He looked up at him.

It was the first time Kei finally get to see his face.. Yamaguchi has a cute nose and his cheeks are adorable.. But what entranced him was his freckles.. It's like looking at a star map.. He was bewildered at how cute can a person look with them.

".. A thank you for what?" He raised a brow, trying to distract himself from the other's (adorable) face.

Yamaguchi bit his pink lower lip and mumbled. "I-if it weren't for you.. I-I would not be able to enter the volleyball club by myself.. s-so I wanted to thank you.."

Tsukishima took a deep breath and sighed. Okay. Was this boy bullied before? He would not be scared of people if he weren't.. so it's plausible. Probably why he talks so nicely.. He's scared to get shouted on. That's why he's speaking softly.. And now.. He's thinking that he should repay everything other people when they do something for him.. It's.. It's infuriating.

What happened to you, Yamaguchi?...

He wanted to ask so badly but he does not want to scare the boy. He sighed and took the soda pop from his hand. He nibbled on it before throwing the empty juice box in the trash can.

Yamaguchi was watching him. The boy's eyes widened. "W-wait… Fruit juice..? A-ah- I-I shouldn't have given you that. It might upset your stomach…! T-tsu-.."

He frowned at him. "The soda pop was melting. Let me eat it." He huffed. "Don't act like you're a distressed mother. Seriously.. Stop. Having one is enough.."

Yamaguchi bit his lip and lowered his head. "S-sorry, T-tsukishishima…"

…

There was an awkward silence followed by Tsukishima's confused tone. "… What?"

The dark haired boy's face became completely. It looked like his tongue betrayed him. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to, Tsukki..! I-I wasn't going to-"

Kei raised a brow. "Tsukki?"

The red color in Yamaguchi's face drained. Before Tsukishima could say anything, the smaller boy turned and dashed for it as if he was running for his life.

Kei gasped and watched him go. "O-oi!..." He sighed, a bit frustrated. Fucking hell. Talking to people was hard already. Talking to Yamaguchi is a fucking challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As requested, here ya go. This will be a short story. I'll work for chapter 2 soon... The rest of the pairings will have to wait for their turn. I didn't put much effort with the writing so forgive me if it's too simple. I'm only trying to go with what I remember in the roleplay lol  
> Also, there are not much characters here. Just these two and some upcoming characters.
> 
> BTW, shoutout to rp name: ~~~Dazai. She roleplayed as Tsukki while I was Yams.
> 
> If you ever find this, I hope you will like it. Sorry for not telling u. Maybe I will link you someday.


	2. TSUKKIYAMA Arc 2- Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima discovers Yamaguchi's Sketches.

Yamaguchi Tadashi… 16 years old.. One thing you need to know about this lad is that he found someone interesting lately…

His head was ducked in his brown hardbound sketch book. He slowly lifted his head up to peek at the blond boy across the classroom he is in. Good thing, he was in a mindless daze. Their class teacher had to leave for the day because of her sickness so they have free time for an hour.

He studied Tsukishima's features. His jawline, his bored eyes and the way he leaned over his desk with his hand propping his chin up as he listens to music through his headset. It was beautiful in Tadashi's eyes.

He sighed softly. How can someone look so pretty… He looked down at his sketch and smiled fondly. It is not as good as the real Tsukishima but he is glad that he could capture his image nicely. He started drawing a different outfit for him, which is much cooler than their uniform.

That is, until a taller classmate of theirs entered through the back door and got a peek of Tadashi's artwork. He leaned over to take a good look at it and smirked as if he found a target.

"The fuck is that? Tsukishima? Are you a fag or something?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Yamaguchi immediately leaned over his desk to cover his sketch. "K-kobayashi-san.. G-good morning.." He was panicking in his head. Someone actually saw what he's drawing.. What will happen..? If.. If Tsukishima finds out, he might ignore him..

Kobayashi snorted and went to his group of friends after muttering. "Faggot."

Yamaguchi lowered his head and sank in his chair that he did not hear the lunch bell ring. He let him off easy but.. He might be telling the others about him right now.. It's happening all over again.. He's frightened.

Tsukishima got off his head and raised a brow when he saw the freckled boy's expression.. He sighed. He swears that every time he looks away and looks at him again, he manages to look more depressed than the usual. He got up and went out of the room. Thankfully, Yamaguchi noticed him and followed him up to the rooftop but the smaller boy stopped by the door.

Yamaguchi looked down and bit his lip, letting out a cracking voice. "Ah… I-I should eat somewhere else.. Sorry.. you must like it better if you eat alone…" He bowed slightly and turned around.

Tsukishima raised a brow and grunted. "Would you fucking stop that 'Sorry, sorry, sorry. Sorry if I'm bothering, Sorry if I'm intruding. I'm just sick and tired of it when it comes from you."

Yamaguchi flinched and shifted his gaze, looking down on the ground. "I-I-.. u-um.. S-sor-"

"Stop." Kei said before the boy apologizes again. "Okay. I'm gonna set some rules." He sat down on the bench. "Rule number one: You only get to say sorry five times a day. If you say more than five, I'm gonna deduct it on the next day's apologies. Rule number two: You could follow me if you want. If you don't want to, then don't. Rule number three: Stop being afraid of me. I won't fucking bite unless you bite me. Got all that?"

Tadashi blinked in confusion as he looked up at him. What..? Why would he let someone like him follow around..? Isn't he creeped out?

"Also." Yamaguchi flinched and snapped out of his thoughts when the other spoke once more.

Kei has his gaze away from him but he kept on talking. ".. If you really twist your tongue saying my last name.. I guess what you called me before is okay.."

Tadashi's brow creased. "Tsukki..?" He's fine with it? He smiled softly and sparkled with delight. "I-I could call you tsukki?"

Kei grumbled as he ate his lunch. "mm… yeah.." His gaze slowly lifted up to look at his sparkling eyes.. Not only his cheeks but his eyes looks like stars too..

Yamaguchi smiled in relief and giddiness as he sat down near him and started eating his lunch as well. "Thank you, Tsukki~!" Maybe.. This time is different.. With Tsukki by his side, he feels comfortable.. He smiled happily, to the taller one's chagrin. His smiling eyes are blinding him already. What if the other has his face mask off?

* * *

  
After their first practice in the gym, Tsukishima went to their gym lockers to change their sweaty tshirts. Kei wore his fresh shirt and looked at Yamaguchi. He was changing awkwardly in the corner with his back on the rest of the team as if he was hiding something… Kei wondered what it could be but he got distracted after seeing his back that was filled with- as he calls them- stars…

It was very tempting to trace them with his finger and draw some of his favorite constellation but he stopped himself… It would get awkward…

Thankfully, Yamaguchi put his shirt and that annoying hoodie on and faced him.

Before the smaller boy put his facemask on, Kei grabbed the annoying mask. "A-ah! T-tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, confused.

Tsukishima huffed and stuffed the mask in his pocket. "Confiscated."

Yamaguchi paled at the word and pursed his lips. "W-why? I-I need them.. I-I.."

Kei frowned at him. "You don't have allergies or a lung problem, right? Is it only to hide your face?"

The freckled boy chewed on his lower lip and fiddled with his fingers anxiously. "I-I.. I o-only.. need to hide them… S-so people would not get sick when they see them…"

Tsukishima frowned deeply. "You don't need them. I don't get sick when I see your face so stop thinking that."

It looked like their vice-captain, Sugawara, was about to step in but decided to let Tsukishima handle it after hearing what he said. He smiled a bit and told the others to move on before they close the clubroom.

Yamaguchi's face became pinkish when Tsukishima said those strings of words that tugged his heartstrings… He still thinks that they shouldn't be seen by everyone but.. He felt a bit better… He was inclined to follow the other when he suddenly went out, tailing him.

He didn't see how red Tsukishima's cheeks are as they walked. He can't believe that he said that in front of the ENTIRE VOLLEYBALL TEAM. He wanna die.

* * *

  
The next day, Tsukishima walked to the intersection where he and Yamaguchi always meet to go to school. The facemask from last night was in his pocket now. He couldn't face Yamaguchi when they parted last night because of embarrassment.

When he got to the intersection, he found Yamaguchi, holding two small paper bags. This time, his face was uncovered, though he was looking down on the ground. His face lit up when he saw Tsukishima walking up to him. "A-ah! Tsukki..! Good morning..!" He smiled shyly at him.

… Fuck. There is that feeling again. It feels so unbearable. He wants to do SOMETHING to Yamaguchi but he doesn't what. He simply nodded as a response before starting to walk to the school.

Yamaguchi gladly followed him from behind, though, it annoy Kei a bit. "Yamaguchi…"

The freckled boy blinked and caught up with him to be beside him…. Much better. "Walk beside me."

Yamaguchi blushed slightly before nodding. "Oh.. Okay.." He smiled slightly and gave him one of the paper bags that he was holding. "Here, Tsukki! It's a strawberry milk bun.. It's a new recipe from the bakery near us so let's try it together?"

His eyes perked up when he heard the word 'strawberry'. He took the strawberry bun, delighted by the smell. He frowned a bit, realizing that he bought something for him again.

"How much is it?" He asked, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

Yamaguchi quickly shook his head. "A-ah..! No need.. It's my treat." He insisted as he unwrapped his own strawberry bun.

Tsukishima was not having any of that though so he pulled out some one hundred yen coin and gave it to him. "Here."

The freckled boy flinched at the presentation of money and refuse once more. "N-no, no..! I-it's okay, Tsukki. Really.."

Tsukki huffed. "Look. This can't be a thing. I don't like the feeling of being in debt." He shoved the coin in the other's breast pocket so that he wouldn't refuse any longer.

Yamaguchi opened his mouth and shut it immediately, deciding to do what the other says. It looked like he didn't want to annoy Tsukki any further. "O-Okay…. Sorry, Tsukki.."

"Strike one." Tsukki mumbled, referring to the rules he set the day before.

The freckled boy looked at him in surprise before biting his lip. So they really are following that rule… He needs to use them wisely..

After finishing the bun, Tsukki crumpled the paper bag and hummed. He dug for the facemask in his pocket before giving it back to him. "Here… If you still uncomfortable without this, I guess you should put it on.." He didn't know why he's meddling into his business either. It's weird..

Yamaguchi looked at him before taking the facemask, mumbling a small 'thank you'. He was about to put it back on but he stop, weighing his options. He bit his lip and put the facemask in his bag. "I-… I think I should.. try not having them for now.." He mumbled, not entirely sure but he was sure that he wants to start anew.. It could be a step forward..

Kei's lips twitched upwards at what said. "…. Good…" He mumbled softly.

* * *

  
When they got into the classroom, they sat on their respective seats. Yamaguchi has his head ducked down but he mentally remind himself to look up. He opened his desk compartment to get his sketchbook. He wanted to draw Tsukki's smiling face earlier. He dug into his desk but he paled when he realized that it was not there….

….He fucked up. He should have taken it with him.

"Yo, Yamaguchi.." A group of four male students surrounded his desk.

..Here it comes…

His hands started shaking a bit as they became cold. Yet they started sweating.. He was nervous.. but he should be calm and handle this situation.

"U-Um.. G-good morning… Kobayashi-san.." He mumbled, enough to be heard by the four students though.

The brown haired boy smirked at him. "mhm. Looking for your self-drawn porn mag?"

Yamaguchi's head looked up to correct him. "I-it's not-"

"-Should I call it Fag book instead?" He cut him off. "We'll give it to ya. But we left it at the back of the school. Let's go."

Tadashi frowned and bit his lip. "I-I… I should get it on my own.. w-where is it..? Going with them is bad not a good option..

He smirked. "Look, dust-face. Comes with us or we'll show the paste of your fag book on the bulletin board."

The freckled boy paled at the thought of Tsukki and the whole team seeing the sketch of Tsukishima with his own signature on them. He bit his lip and trembled. He could not do anything but nod in understanding… Like he always did. He stood up to follow them but someone grabbed his hand, pulling him back on his seat.

"Yamaguchi. Let's compare homeworks." Tsukishima talked to him but his sharp eyes are on the students. "Let me borrow him for a bit."

The smaller boy looked up at him, puzzled at what he was asking.

Kobayashi huffed and leaned to whisper on Yamaguchi's ear. "Follow us or else." He stood up straight and went to the hall with the other boys.

Yamaguchi shivered at the words that the boy whispered to him. He panicked. Tsukki could be letting him hang out with him now but once he discovers that he is attracted to him, he might feel disgusted… Like.. Like she was…

"-aguchi… Yamaguchi!" Tsukki snapped him out of his thoughts.

"W-what..? I-I.. S-sorry, Tsukki.." He looked down on the floor.

The blond boy sighed deeply. Second strike. "I asked you why they are taking you with them."

Yamaguchi bit his lip and looked down. "I-I.. u-um.." he looked down on his desk in shame. "Th-they took my brown sketchbook.. Th-the sketches there are.. Q-quite embarrassing… Th-they are kinda private.. They are saying that they would.. show everyone.. i-if.. I-I don't…"

Tsukishima sighed once more, exasperated. "Stay here." He walked out of the door to follow the boys earlier.

Yamaguchi gasped and looked at him. "T-tsukki..?" He bit his lip. What if he sees them..? No… nonono… He stood up and followed him silently.

* * *

  
He was a bit curious about what Yamaguchi was sketching after all this time but if it was private.. It would be annoying to handle Yamaguchi once the pages would be shown to public. His eyes darted at the direction of the group of boys. He approached them.

The group looked at him, almost in unison. The leader, Kobayashi, went to him. "Where's Yamaguchi? Isn't he supposed to be following you around wherever you go?" He snickered along with the others.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. These guys. He huffed and furrowed his brows. "Tch. That loser? Who the fuck cares? I shooed him away. It's fucking annoying to have him around."

Kobayashi looked at him in surprise before smirking. "Aha.. I knew no one in their right mind would keep a dust-faced faggot like him around. Must have been hard for you to deal with him every single day."

Kei's fists clenched inside his pocket. He wants to punch him in the face so badly.. "Whatever.. It's suffocating around him."

Kobayashi snickered and grabbed the sketchbook from his shirt. "Yo, check this. Look at how much of a faggot he is for you." He opened it and gave it to him. The boys around him snickered.

"I would watch out if I were you. That fucker is obsessed." He chuckled.

Tsukishima raised a brow and looked through the page. His eyes widened as he saw his own image on a chair, wearing a fancy suit and tie… Yamaguchi drew this…?

Curious, he looked at the other pages. It's all him. Just him. He got a bit red after knowing much Yamaguchi stares at him.

The leader of the group raised a brow. "Disgusting, right?" He asked, not satisfied with his reaction.

Tsukishima went back to reality and huffed, slamming the sketchbook close. "Yeah. I'm traumatized." He looked up at him and smirked. "You know what's better than pasting it on the bulletin board though? Hacking into the school website and shaming the shit out of this."

Kobayashi's eyes lit up mischievously and snickered. "Dude, you could do that?"

Tsukishima made a sickening smirk. "Heck, I'll do it during lunch. I need to be unnoticed so don't follow me." He quickly flipped the pages. "I need to scan these too."

The leader chuckled and nodded. "Good fucking idea. I'll check the website during lunch."

The blond boy hummed and walked back to class. "Do as you wish.."

…..Dumbass.

* * *

  
_It's fucking annoying to have him around._

_It's suffocating around him._

_Disgusting, right?_

_Yeah. I'm traumatized._

_You know what's better than pasting it on the bulletin board though? Hacking into the school website and shaming the shit out of this._

Yamaguchi didn't need to hear the rest. He has had enough. He cannot believe it… He fell for it again… The minute he was treated with kindness, his gullible self believed that he was safe. That he was going to be fine.

 **He was wrong** … Like he have always been.

..He cannot take it anymore. His arms itched for attention.

He ran up to the rooftop but the door was closed today. Why..? Did they clean today? He whimpered as his eyes became blurry. His hot tears fell from his eyes. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to cry out loud. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled on it as hard as he can. He went to a corner and curled up into a ball.

He sobbed in that lonely corner and continued pulling on his hair. It's all the same. It's all the same.. It's all the same!

He whimpered and looked up at him covered forearm. That's right.. How did he forget..? The only way he could cope with betrayal and loneliness is.. Is.. this..

He let go of his hair and rolled his sleeves up to his elbow. He have been hiding them for a month now so he almost forgot..

He looked at his left forearm that was covered with white and red marks. The white ones were old cuts that he made back in middle school.. during his second year. He heard that they could make someone feel better so he did it.. The pain helped him forget everything. He looked at the red ones.. Those are fairly new.. He made them around middle school graduation.. When he attended the ceremony alone…

His finger reached up to the red marks and scratched on it with his fairly long nails. He whimpered in pain but his twisted lips smiled at the feeling.

_Ah.. It's hurting… It's opening again…_

He continued scratching on it harshly until the cut reopened and bled. He watched the blood trickle down his forearm and his elbow, tainting his uniform and jacket.

_Ah.. I tainted it.. it would be hard to remove.._

He bit his lip and cried harder. He even tainted his uniform.. He's so useless and stupid.. and pathetic.. a-and-

"Oi! Yamaguchi!"

He felt someone grab his scratching hand, stopping the pain.

He looked up to see Tsukishima with his furrowed brows and widened eyes. "Yamaguchi, What the hell are you doing?!"

The freckled boy snapped out of his daze before gasping and pulling his hand away from the other, though, it wouldn't budge. "N-no..! G-go away! Y-you shouldn't see me like this.. P-please..! Ts-tsukishima-san..!" He whimpered, continuing to cry.

Ignoring how the other said his name correctly, he grabbed his own handkerchief. He grabbed the other's bleeding arm and pressed the handkerchief on the wounds. "You idiot, how did you cut yourself?"

Yamaguchi whimpered when he saw the other's handkerchief get tainted with his blood. "N-no! Please.. Leave me be..! Y-you're just like her.. I thought we were friends b-but.. B-but you-.." He gasped and winced in pain.

Tsukishima muttered a sorry and ease with the pressing. He picked the other up in his arms and went to the clinic with him. "Look, if you heard us talk, you're more of an idiot than I thought."

Yamaguchi lowered his head, biting his lip. "P-please put me down.. I wanna be alone.. Please…"

Tsukishima huffed and opened the door of the clinic. He looked around and frowned when he saw that the doctor isn't there. He sighed and put him on of the beds. "Not until you're patched up."

The freckled boy became silent, apart from the sniffing and the small hiccups.

The taller boy sighed and gave him his sketchbook. "Here.." He sat down on the chair, waiting for the doctor as he continued pressing on the wound.

He could almost chuckle when the smaller one looked at him with confusion. "I'm flattered but I can't hack. You might think I'm smart but I'm not that smart. Also, am I that good in acting? Those guys are dumbasses but if I convinced you, I must be pretty great."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in realization. He looked up at him and bit his lower lip, ashamed of his actions. He made a big deal out of nothing…

He looked down on the sketchbook and pursed his lips. "I-… i.. I'm sorry, Tsukki.. I-I wasn't thinking.. I-I.."

Tsukishima sighed deeply. A bit relieved. "Be sorry to your arm."

That made Yamaguchi fall silent, ducking his head down, clearly embarrassed.

The taller boy sighed and looked away from him. He tried to find his voice before mumbling. "I don't know who _she_ is but I won't let you hang out with me if I don't want you to, you know. So don't freak out about me not wanting you around…"

The smaller boy flushed at what the other said… He smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay.." He simply said.

Both of them stayed with each other until the school doctor came in and treated his injury, wrapping bandages on his forearm.

* * *

  
Tsukishima went to the classes after that while Yamaguchi stayed to recover from blood loss. Both of them are exempted from practice, to the others' chagrin.

Since Tsukishima was assigned to take Yamaguchi home, he was so smug about it that the aspiring ace, Hinata, got angry at him since everyone needs to practice and get better. He let him go though, after knowing what happened to Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima took this opportunity to finally see where Yamaguchi goes home because if he lives too far, then maybe he should take him further than the intersection.

They passed by a fast food restaurant. Since Yamaguchi barely ate during lunch, Tsukishima bought him some burger, fries and milkshake.

Since Yamaguchi seems delighted by the choice, Kei took note that Yamaguchi loves fries… Unimportant detail..

"um.." Yamaguchi mumbled after finishing his milkshake as they walk past the intersection, heading to his house. "Did.. you see… my sketches..?" He asked nervously, still paranoid about it.

Tsukishima looked at him and hummed, thinking that there is no point denying it. "I saw a few pages.. They're pretty good." He shrugged.

Yamaguchi was baffled at how the other reacted. "W-wha- A-aren't you creeped out..? A-all of my drawings are.. a-are.." He bit his lip, ashamed of the next few words.

"Me?" The smaller boy flinched. Tsukishima snorted in amusement. "Eh.. A lot of people have been telling me to try modeling.." He shrugged once more. "I guess I do have good face and body.. So I don't really care if you draw me or not."

Yamaguchi gasped softly, feeling honored at the verification. "Y-you're fine with it..? Really..?"

Tsukishima avoided his sparkling gaze and nodded. "Yeah, whatever…" Those drawings were good anyway…

The smaller boy smiled and nodded. "Ah.. Thank you, Tsukki.. You've been helping me a lot.. I'm sorry for doubting you.." He said shyly, stopping from his tracks as he looked down.

The taller one stopped as well before sighing. He went in front of him. "Rule number four. Tell me everything that you are thinking. Ask me first before jumping to conclusions."

Yamaguchi looked up at him in confusion. Tsukishima sighed deeply.

"Look… I never really made friends… and it sure is awkward to make one now.. So whenever you are confused of what I'm doing, ask me. I'll answer you truthfully.. That, I could promise." Tsukishima looked into Yamaguchi's raw umber eyes. He have been avoiding them since they always captivate him.. Like what it's doing now.

"Ts-.. tsukki.." Yamaguchi mumbled with his soft, sweet voice. He smiled softly at him. "Okay.. I will…."

That's when Kei Tsukishima swore that he would protect Tadashi Yamaguchi as long as he can..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Sentences and paragraphs. Hooray. ヽ(；▽；)ノ I'm sorry.


	3. TSUKKIYAMA Arc 3- Bitter Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi gets sick.

Tsukishima Kei.. 16 years old.. He invited his very first friend to the new donut shop down his street after school. It was his first time inviting anyone, ever. Boy, was it awkward for this poor lad.

Luckily, his precious friend happily agreed and followed him like he always did. Unlike when they first met, Yamaguchi did not seem to be nervous around him anymore.. That's good. Tsukishima would love it if the other would be comfortable around him.

Yamaguchi's eyes scanned over the menu above the counter and turned to Tsukki. "I think I'll have the choco glazed donut and hot choco, Tsukki.." He said before reaching into his bag. "Ah, let me get my money.."

Kei shook his head. "It's fine. It's my treat." He ordered strawberry glaze and caramel coffee for himself.

The freckled boy frowned at him. "Eh? B-but Tsukkiii.." He looked really troubled, knowing that his friend will spend money on him.

Kei grunted. He doesn't like it when Yamaguchi look at him with his big, pleading eyes. He's weak for that shit. He looked away from him. " _Rule number five._ " He said out loud. "If you want to treat me food, let me treat you too. Got that?"

Tadashi gasped softly at that and frowned. He started mumbling on where he stood. "You add rules every single day now. That's hardly fair.."

The taller boy huffed at that and crossed his arms, trying to be the superior one in the conversation. "If you wanna say something, say it to my face."

Yamaguchi furrowed his brows and pursed his lips as he clenched his fists. He lifted his head up to him while pouting. "You're so stingy, Tsukki!" He whined.

Kei didn't expect that at all. That was a low blow. Yamaguchi looked so fucking cute when he got a bit mad. He went silent for a moment before looking away to gather himself. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "…I am, huh.."

The smaller boy gasped and realized that he just whined at his friend and called him stingy. He panicked like he just slapped someone. "U-uhm! T-Tsukki! I-I'm sorry. It just came out. I-I didn't mean to.." He started fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Tsukki looked down at him and hummed. "Strike number five." He said, referring to the first rule. "No sorries for the rest of the day."

Yamaguchi flinched as he stopped fiddling with his fingers. …. How will he apologize now?

The taller boy snorted when Yamaguchi looked like it was the end of the world. He hesitated for a moment but he placed his hand on the other's head to ease him. "Don't hold yourself back when you're with me.. You could get angry if you need to."

The freckled boy looked up at him in surprise and amazement. He smiled at him. "I doubt that I could be angry at you for real but.. Okay."

..There is that feeling again.. ugh. He needs to ask his mom about this stuff. It's very frustrating. ".. Do what you want."

He took their orders from the counter and sat down on the chairs with him. He took a bite on the donuts before looking at him. "By the way… about.. 'her'.. If you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears.. But if not, it's your choice." He said, not wanting to push it.

Yamaguchi was about to take a bite from his donut but he stopped. His lips twitched into a small, sad smile. He put the donut down before sipping from his hot choco instead.

After a long silence, he spoke up. "She was the first person who approached me back in elementary.. Her name was Ryoko."

Kei nodded and sat up to listen to him. He kept his eyes on the other, watching his expressions closely.

Tadashi spoke up once more. "She walked with me from school to my house because she lives very near us.. She became my friend and defended me from bullies… b-but.." He bit his lip. "Back then, I didn't realize that she was being picked on as well when she was alone.. She started to ignore me. I tried confronting her about it but.. S-she said.." He looked down on his cup and frowned deeply. "She said that she regretted approaching me and befriending me.. That I am also annoying and clingy.. creepy.. She wanted to undo meeting me. She said that I should just disappear since everyone hates me so much… Th-that's the last time I talked to her.. I didn't wanna trouble her or anybody else.. That's why.. I'm kinda.. scared.." He looked up at Tsukki before looking back down. ".. Some people might pick on you too if you get too close to me.."

Tsukishima was frowning during the whole story. _Well, if that bitch wasn't ready to defend Yamaguchi then SHE should disappear._ He cursed the unknown image in his mind before sighing. "Are you kidding me? I'm 188 centimeters tall. I'm the tallest in our grade. No one would mess with me."

Yamaguchi frowned at the other's logic. "I-.. Well, you are.. but that won't stop them from attacking you behind your back.."

The taller boy rolled his eyes at the other's anxiousness. "Then let them.. They would be a bunch of cowards." He continued sipping on his sweet coffee. "Also… I don't think you're annoying and creepy. You're just really that type of person.."

The freckled boy looked at him in confusion. "W-What do you mean..? Is it bad.." He bit his lip nervously.

Tsukishima sighed softly and frowned at him. "I think someone like you, who have been bullied or anyone who have felt helpless allies themselves to the strongest people that they could find so they could feel safe.. And I'm fine with that since it's you. I don't mind since I'm with you every day anyway."

Yamaguchi blushed deeply and looked down, feeling giddy about the talk that they are having.. He thought that Tsukki is amazing but he's really perfect in his eyes. He smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Tsukki.. to be honest.. I really do feel safe around you.." He chuckled a bit.

Kei looked away to avoid having that mushy feeling. It feels like he would be melting anytime soon so he changed the direction of the conversation by offering him a sip from his coffee. "That's good.. Here."

Tadashi looked at the coffee before chuckling a bit. "No, it's okay.. Ah, what you ordered is so sweet.." He mumbled, sticking with his own bitter coffee.

The taller boy raised a brow and hummed, sipping from his cup. "You don't like sweet stuff that much, huh."

The smaller boy chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "I don't mind them but I prefer the ones that are less sweet.."

"Ah.." Kei nodded in understanding. Well, now that Yamaguchi's arm is healing, they could go and practice volleyball again… Also, he wondered if he could ask about his family now.. Yamaguchi met his mom the day after the sketchbook incident. His mom already knew about his situation and she handled the conversation with Yamaguchi well and he's thankful about her for that. He should invite Yamaguchi at home more often..

"Um.." His thoughts were cut off when Yamaguchi spoke up. "Can I ask..? About your brother..? I saw his photos in your living room so I wondered where he is.."

The boy asked carefully and nicely but Kei's face turned sour. He looked away and sipped more of his coffee.. He does not really wanna talk about his brother but he does not want Yamaguchi to be sorry for dampening the mood. "He's in his college.. out of the district. So He has a dorm."

Yamaguchi felt the bitterness in his tone so he wondered what happened that made Tsukki not want to talk about it.. "Are.. you two in bad terms..?" He asked hesitantly as he looked down on his cup.

Tsukki sighed and looked away, avoiding the other's worried gaze on him. ".. Something like that.." He sighed and looked down on his empty cup. ".. I don't wanna think about it.. Sorry, Yams.."

The smaller boy shook his head. "N-no! I-it's my fault for bringing it up.." He bit his lip and finished his donut. They were silent.

It wasn't like their usual comfortable silence type of silence… It was kinda awkward..

Kei frowned when he saw Tadashi reached for his bandaged hand and started pressing on it lightly with his thumb. "… Don't do that." He nagged on him.. Weird. Usually it's the other way around.

Yamaguchi flinched when the other called him out. "A-ah.. Sorry.." He bit his lip, pulling his hand away from his arm. He placed his hands on the table to stop himself.

Tsukishima sighed deeply. "What is it?" He leaned back on the chair.

The freckled boy looked up at him. "H-huh..?"

The taller one sighed once more. "What are you thinking about? I told you to tell me what bugs you if you don't get what I'm saying or doing. Rule number four, remember?" He huffed as he waited for the other to answer.

Tadashi bit his lip and looked down on his hands. They were fidgeting. "u-um.. Well.. If there's anything I can do to help.. I would do it.. You helped me after all.. I wanna repay you.. But it's okay if you don't trust me yet.. I could wait."

Kei raised a brow and shook his head. "Look.. I trust you more than anyone else in the school.. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet.. Maybe.. Someday.." He mumbled before standing up. "Come on. We should go before it gets too late.."

The smaller one smiled softly, knowing that the other trusts him. He got up and nodded. "I-I could wait..! um… Okay.. But are you sure?"

Tsukki shrugged and walked out of the shop. "Yeah.. I don't have anything better to do anyway.." Though, he just wanted to make sure that the other doesn't get harmed along the way.

* * *

The next day, the blond boy went to the intersection where they usually meet before going to school. He frowned when he didn't see him. He looked around and opened his phone to see the time. _Did he go ahead..?_ He sighed and started walking as he tried to send a message to the other…

… He doesn't have his number.

He stopped walking for a second. He frowned at the thought of not being able to get his number after a week of being together.. Well he is certainly new at this.. and so is Yamaguchi.

He sighed and scratched his head. He started to worry… He doesn't like it. He should ask him his number when they see each other.

After stuffing the phone in his pocket, he headed on to school only to find out that Yamaguchi is sick for the day. He sighed deeply as he looked outside the window.

He didn't notice any signs of sickness last night.. Was he pretending to be alright so he wouldn't worry..? He sighed, exasperated. _That idiot…_

* * *

Now, he spent the whole day alone. He can't believe that he felt incomplete without Yamaguchi following him around all the time.. It's too quiet.. During lunch, he missed hearing how Yamaguchi try to be as silent as possible as he eat but he always fails doing so because he hums, thinking about how he should cook his own meal next time. Like how he should add more salt or more vegetables and stuff..

He sighed and put his headphones on. He have been alone before but he never felt… lonely.. like this.

* * *

After practice, he decided to visit Yamaguchi. He stopped by the nearest fast food restaurant first to buy French fries and shake. Then he also went to buy some medicine for the other's fever.

He went to the boy's house and rang the doorbell. Maybe his parents are already here.. He hummed and waited for the door to open.

It took a few minutes but a smaller figure covered in blankets opened the door. He frowned when he saw him out of bed though he looked so cute and vulnerable.

Yamaguchi in covered with a light green blanket like it was a hood. He was in his pajamas and he has a face mask on. His hair was messy as well.

"A-ah.. Tsukki! I-I didn't know that you'll come today.. I-I haven't showered.." He said anxiously as he let him in.

Kei entered the humble home before handing him the bag of fries, shake and medicine. "I dropped by to give you these.. Why are you out of bed?" He looked around. Are his parents not home..? They should be taking care of their sick kid.

The sick boy smiled under his mask and thanked the other for the things he brought. "Mom has an overtime today.." He placed the food on the table. "Ah, want something to drink?"

Tsukki sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't move around too much and let me get my own drink.." He mumbled as he got some water from the fridge. ".. What about your dad?"

Yamaguchi smiled a bit and sat down on the chair. ".. Well.. He passed away before I was born.. It's just me and mom." He looked down on the fries and started nibbling on it silently after pulling his mask down.

Fuck. He didn't know. Kei faced him and averted his gaze. "I-.. I didn't…"

Tadashi chuckled and smiled at him. "It's fine, Tsukki.. It was a long time ago.. Don't sweat it." He smiled brightly at him, though the taller boy could tell that it was not fine at all.

Kei sat down next to him after pouring himself some water. ".. Okay. I'll stay here until your mom arrives." He pulled his phone out to text his mom.

With that, the freckled boy got worried once more and spoke with his hoarse voice. "a-ah! Tsukki, you don't have to do that! I'm fine here on my own, really..!" Tsukki have been staying out late more often because of him. He does not even know what time his mother would come home.

Tsukki pressed send and looked at him. "Too late. I'm staying here." He said before sipping his water. "Don't worry too much. I'm doing homework and I'm giving you copies of our lectures for today. I always sleep late anyway.." He mumbled to himself, eating some of the other's fries but only the short, crunchy ones. They seem to be Tadashi's least favourite kind.

Yamaguchi could not do anything but pout and say 'If you say so', though he wasn't entirely sure about the situation.

"By the way.. Give me your number." Kei mumbled, not sure about how he asked him. "I was going to ask you where you are when you weren't in the intersection but I realized I don't have your number.

Tadashi looked up at him before nodding. "A-ah! I don't have your phone number either.." He smiled a bit when the other lent his phone to him so that he could enter his number.

* * *

After a while, they finished eating and started making homework. They moved to Yamaguchi's bedroom so that the sick boy could lie down and rest.

Kei used Yamaguchi's study table as he started working on the assignment. He noticed little things on his desk, like how it was clean but the books, pencils and pens are scattered in compartment in front of him. The table is facing the window so he wondered if the other space out while studying. The room itself was simple but he could tell that Yamaguchi is comfortable in it.

Speaking of which, the boy is sleeping at the moment. He watched him for a moment before a smiled tugged on his lips. The boy's pillow was supporting his head since he has his arms and legs wrapped around it. There is also a drool running past his lower lip. It looked more cute than disgusting. It looked like his fever calmed down as well after drinking the medicine.

He took a deep sigh before frowning. Why would anyone try to hurt this boy..? He doesn't get it..

* * *

Around 10 pm, Tadashi's mother came in to the entrance. Kei did not bother waking the boy up since he needed rest. He left a note instead. He went down to meet his mother. He presented himself and went to her. "Good evening, Mrs. Yamaguchi. I'm Y-.. Tadashi's friend.. I just took care of him until you're here."

Yamaguchi's mother is a simple woman but she looks a lot like Tadashi except for the eyes. Hers is black. Her short hair was tied up in a bun and she also has freckles on her face.

She looked at him discreetly before humming. "Oh, Thanks for looking out for him but it's pretty late.. Sorry if he troubled you so much.."

 _… What was that? 'Sorry if he troubled you'..?_ He frowned a bit. "Uh.. no, he didn't trouble me. I decided this on my own. Besides, my mom already knows.."

Yamaguchi's mother nodded and smiled a bit. "Ah, that's good. Thank you for accompanying Tadashi in school, by the way.. He talks about you when I ask him about school.. He could be clingy but he doesn't mean any harm.."

Tsukki hummed and nodded. "I know that.." He bowed at her. "I should get going.. Good night, Mrs. Yamaguchi.." He turned to leave.

She nodded and told him to take care after that.

After going home, he thought about the Yamaguchi household. So he has no dad before he was born.. He probably blame himself somehow.. He wondered if his mother partly blames him as well..? That could also be a fuel to Yamaguchi's suicidal thoughts….

He laid on his bed and clicked his tongue. No matter what, he'll prevent Yamaguchi from having such thoughts from now on..

* * *

The next day, Tsukki frowned when he saw Yamaguchi by the intersection. He has a facemask on. He does not look as bad as before but he still looked feverish.

He walked up to him and grumbled. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be out and about after healing overnight." Being worried is so troublesome. He feels like a dad or something.

Yamaguchi looked up at him and chuckled. "I-I can't just have you covering all my lectures for two days, Tsukki. Besides, I'm a lot better now~! I won't go to practice, I promise.."

At least his voice wasn't as hoarse as yesterday. He huffed and started walking to school. "Fine but once I see you stumble because of dizziness, you're going to the clinic."

The smaller boy chuckled a bit before nodding. "I won't but okay, if you say so.." He said as he carried another bag with him, hugging it on his chest.

Tsukki noticed the extra bag before raising a brow. "What's that for?"

Yamaguchi bit his lip before smiling up at him. "Ah, my locker is kinda broken right now so I can't risk them from being stolen.."

That smile.. Kei knows that the other is lying again so that he won't be worried.. again. He started probing. "Really? What happened? Have you reported about your locker?"

The smaller boy bit his lip and mumbled. "N-no.. I'm fine with bringing my stuff anyway.."

Kei frowned as they entered the school gates. "… What really happened, Yamaguchi…" He said darkly. Though, it wasn't directly at him. He just knew that Yamaguchi is being bullied again.

Tadashi knew that his lie did not succeed so he ducked his head and said that truth. "I.. U-um… During lunch, I went to my locker and there were two dead mice and a dissected frog inside.. I-I had to clean my locker.. Probably why I got sick too.. I got spare shoes at home so I threw out the dirty ones.. I don't think I'll use my locker. Same thing happened before, But with dead spiders so I'm used to it now.."

.. Tsukishima was speechless. What are they? Five? Some mice and a frog? He gritted his teeth. "Who did it?" He asked as calmly as possible.

Yamaguchi shook his head. "Ah, no.. I don't have a proof of who they are.. Probably just someone who doesn't like me.." He chuckled a bit after changing their shoes. He went up to their classroom with Tsukki.

"Yamaguchi." He said in a nagging tone, thinking that the other is lying once more for the other's sake.

Tadashi looked at him and smiled a bit. "Tsukki, I really have no proof. I promise. I didn't see them do it.. They'll get tired of it eventually so it's fine."

Tsukishima will have none of that. He'll watch over the other's locker for the rest of the week. He'll get the motherfucker.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi stopped by the door of their classroom. Kei stopped behind him and peeked at what made the other stop.

His eyes widened when he saw that the other's desk and chair was no longer there. They were staring at an empty space in the room. Yamaguchi was shocked but he didn't really say anything. His face says 'Not again' and his own says 'Kill.'

"Yamaguchi…" He said in a dark tone. He just **knows** that those fuckers are watching them in the classroom. "Tell the custodian about this. They could give you a desk and a chair."

The freckled boy looked at him, his eyes were watering slightly.

 _Fuck_. That face. He doesn't like seeing it at all. He NEVER wanted to see Yamaguchi cry again but here they are… _Damn it._

Yamaguchi nodded and mumbled. "I-I'll be back, Tsukki.." He wiped his tears as he went to the custodian and requested for his desk.

Tsukishima frowned at what Yamaguchi said. He sighed and went to his own desk. He looked up to glare at the people in the classroom. All of them looked innocent. Even the ones that bullied Yamaguchi was there, smirking to themselves.. "You know what's more disgusting than the pig eating their own shit?..." He caught their attention. They were all looking at him. "..It's the kind of pig that decided that he's better than the others. So they eat and eat. They steal and pick on the other pigs so get more food and attention. That's why they get fatter and fatter until they get slaughtered first. Ready to be chopped and served to the smarter species…."

Kei could almost laugh at the look on their faces. The light from the window reflected on his glasses, giving them a murderous glint. "I wonder if there are pigs in here."

Some of them gasped and Kobayashi glared at him. "The fuck are you on about?! Are you starting a fight, punk?!"

The taller boy's eyes locked on him. "What is it?" He got out of his desk and made a few steps closer to the other. The other students went out of the way, not wanting any trouble with the blond. "What are **you** on about? Are you… guilty of something, perhaps?"

The delinquent took a step back, intimidated by the other but he kept face. "W-wha- What are you-"

Tsukishima leaned on him to intimidate him further. "Are you? Kobayashi-san?"

The other student growled but his friends backed away from the situation. "Y-You.."

Kei's fists were clenched. He wanted to punch him. If he lifted his fists he might-

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi's voice resounded in the room. Somehow, even though they didn't treat Yamaguchi very nicely, the whole class felt a bit relieved with him there.

The taller boy frowned and looked at him. He stared at Yamaguchi's face, telling him to stop what he's going to do.. And that he's fine now. He could not do anything but sigh. "You got your desk?"

Yamaguchi paused before nodding. He grabbed his desk from outside the door and placed it on his spot. He dragged his chair inside as well before sitting down.

With that, Tsukki went to his own desk and sat down on it. He looked outside the window. He decided to dodge the glances of some of his classmates ESPECIALLY Yamaguchi's. He does not want to regret what he did.

* * *

During lunch, both of them quietly sat on one of the chairs as they ate. It was silent until the freckled one spoke up. "Tsukki, why did you do that?"

Tsukishima huffed and looked away. "I didn't do anything. It's not my fault that they are guilty."

The smaller boy sighed deeply. "Tsukki.. You shouldn't.. They might gang up on you too.. Kobayashi-san might have more allies than the guys in our classroom."

The other rolled his eyes. "Again. 188 centime-"

"Please, stop using your height as an excuse..!" Yamaguchi faced him directly this time. His face was along the lines of worried and angry.. Something that Kei's mom always uses whenever he get into a fight.

The taller one sighed. "If I didn't do anything, it will continue. I don't care if they pick on me. I could handle it. You-…" He sighed and looked away. He felt awkward just thinking about it. You don't deserve this. You are literally a better person than I am. You are smarter than them. Seriously, Why would they break something so…

He looked at Yamaguchi, who was looking at him with his wide, raw umber brown eyes…

 ** _…_** **_Why would they break something so precious.._**

Yamaguchi looked down and sighed softly. "I-… I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me… I want to stand up for myself.. It's hard.. That's why I endure what they do… But I want to change… I.. I want you to help me change… Not take the blow for me.."

Kei furrowed his brows and looked at him. He realized that he has been acting selfishly… He did not consider what Yamaguchi would feel when he did his actions.. He wanted to protect Yamaguchi, but.. He should handle him carefully too..

He sighed deeply and nodded. "Okay.. If they touch you, I'm not holding back.." He looked away and sighed. He never thought that he would say such bold words… But whatever.

Yamaguchi smiled softly and nodded. "… Thank you for listening, Tsukki…" He bit his lip and fiddled with his chopsticks. "u-um… Tsukki..? Can.. Can I ask a favor..?"

The taller boy looked at him and raised a brow. ".. That depends. What is it..?"

The freckled boy lowered his head shyly as he blushed. "… C.. Can I.. Hug.. you?" He bit his lip, realizing that it must be too much for the other. "O-or not.. I-I mean.. You could decline. I-I know that you don't like skin contact-"

"We could.." Tsukki said in a soft voice.

Tadashi looked up at him in surprise. He did not expect the other to talk in such a tone but also accepting the offer. "…. A-Are you sure..?" He asked discreetly.

Kei looked at him with reddish cheeks. Was it because of the heat on the rooftop..? _Yeah. That must be it.._ "Yeah, I mean… It's no big deal. It's just hugging and there's no one here, so…" He tried his best to look into the other's eyes even though he is slowly dying inside. He didn't hate this.. He could only guess that he is nervous because he never really willingly hugged anyone in his damn life besides his mom.. Which sounds kinda lame now that he thought about it.

The freckled boy's face became red as well. _Damn the heat must be high today._ "O-Okay.." He placed his bento down and the other did as well. He leaned closer before wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's torso before he could back away. In doing so, his face got buried on the other's shoulder. The other was stiff at first but he relaxed. He took that as a go sign before hugging him tighter..

 _Tsukki smells like strawberries.._ Yamaguchi noted to himself before closing his eyes, relaxing as well.

…

 _Fuck…_ _Fuck._ Tsukishima screamed in his mind. Yamaguchi has a smaller body compared to him. He just looked so huggable.. He breathed softly as he slowly reciprocated the other's embrace…

It was perfect.

Yamaguchi's warmth, his scent ( _God, he smells nice_ ) and even how he just _fit_ in his arms.. It was perfect that he did not want to let go. He just wanna shield Yamaguchi from everything… But as he requested, he would let him grow by himself.

After a long while, Yamaguchi let go for the both of them. He looked up at the other with his cheeks still glowing. He smiled sweetly at Kei, almost making the other melt. ".. Thank you, Tsukki.. It means a lot to me!"

Tsukki could only adjust his glasses and wrap up his bento. "It's nothing. It's what friends do.."

Tadashi happily nodded. "Yeah? I'm so glad that you're my friend, Tsukki~!"

The taller boy smiled back at him but then he realized something. … Did he just friendzone himself..?

He groaned as he stood up. _Oh, well.. This is better for now.._ "How's your fever? Still dizzy?" He asked the other, remembering his sickness.

Yamaguchi smiled a bit. "I'm fine.. I feel better than this morning, though I still feel out of it.. I just wish that I got my notes right.." He said worriedly.

Tsukishima grunted. "This is why I told you to go to the clinic."

The other frowned a bit. "I said I'm fine, Tsukki.." He stood up after wrapping his bento.

Their argument went on like that but in the end, Yamaguchi won because Tsukishima remembered to trust the other more with what he says.

* * *

"… About your brother." Yamaguchi started the conversation as they walked home. They were heading to Yamaguchi's home first since Tsukishima did not want him to walk alone.

Kei's brows furrowed and sighed, deciding that he feels better than the last time the subject was brought up. ".. What about him?"

Tadashi looked up at him for a confirmation.. They could finally talk about it.. ".. Does he go to your home during occasions? Like… Birthdays and New year..?"

The taller one hummed and nodded. "Yeah but I usually just lock myself in the room… I only see him when we eat in the dining room.."

The freckled boy smiled a bit and tilted his head as he watched his expression. ".. So.. None of you talk?"

Tsukishima sighed softly as he tried to recall. ".. Yeah, well.. He greets me.. I say hello and good bye but that's it.."

Yamaguchi smiled a bit and went in front of him, walking backwards as he faced him. "So he stills cares for you, then.. I think.. He just wanna try and reconcile…?"

Kei knows that…. But he just shut him out. He admits that he was bitter about it but as time went on, he almost forgot why he is avoiding him in the first place.. They were so close too.. He sighed softly and hummed. "Maybe.." He mumbled under his breath.

Tadashi smiled softly and reached for the other's hand as they stopped walking. "… Don't you think it's about time that you guys try to talk more…? I'm sure you guys have a lot of things to say… I never get to say anything to Ryoko-chan because he ignored me and now it is too late.. She moved away after that school year.. I don't have any way to contact her.. You two have more advantage than I do."

The blond furrowed his brows and chuckled a bit. ".. Our situation is totally different.. but I guess I get what you mean… I.." he looked away and sighed softly. ".. I guess I could try.." He said hesitantly. Like always.. He feels compelled to do what the other asks him to do.

"Only when he comes, though. I'm not calling him or anything." He immediately followed after his last sentence. September is still far away so he could still prepare himself.

The smaller one gasped softly and nodded. "Okay..! Of course, Tsukki~ Whenever you're ready~" He smiled and started walking.

Neither of them realized that they were still holding hands.. It just felt natural for the two. They only let go when they reached the Yamaguchi residence.

"Well.. See you next week?" Tadashi smiled softly at him.

Kei frowned, realizing that there is no school tomorrow. Funny… He always looked forward to weekends.. Now, weekdays fly so fast. "… Yeah… If you want.." He looked away, not used to this kind of offering. ".. If you want, I could stop by if you're alone or whatever.."

The other seemed delighted by the idea but he immediately hesitated. "Ah-.. Are you sure? You're not busy during weekends..?"

Tsukki shrugged and scratched his cheek. ".. I'm not doing anything anyway so I could come if you want. Just call me or whatever.. you have my number since yesterday, right?"

Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. "Yup..~ I'll see you when I see you, then, Tsukki! Ah.. Be careful, okay?" He said, looking up at him with worried eyes.

The other snorted and placed his palm on Tadashi's head to slightly press on it down. "I told you, I'll be fine.. See you." He waved at him before walking away.

.. He wondered if friendship is always like this. Worrying about each other, making sure the other is okay and being attracted to the other… Thinking that the other smell nice.. Wishing that they could hug forever.. He furrowed his brows. And why did he worry about being in the friendzone…? It did not make any sense.

He shrugged as he went to their doorstep and called out. "I'm home..!" He sat down to untie his shoes. He heard footsteps going to his direction. It must be his mom asking about Yamaguchi again. Ugh. She always asked about Yamaguchi ever since he visited for the first time. It's a bit annoying.

"Hey, Kei.."

Tsukishima froze. He knew that voice from anywhere. He slowly turned to look up at his own brother, who has an unsure smile.

".. It's been a while, huh?" Akiteru greeted him discreetly.

_… This could be perfect timing or the gods laughing at my face._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. Stuff happened and my fingers and head were frozen lol. Nothing much happened here but I still hope it's okay..


	4. TSUKKIYAMA Arc 4- Long Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First name basis?

Kei found himself awkwardly sitting on the couch, just a seat away from his older brother- who is definitely feeling awkward about the situation.

The older brother was actually surprised that Kei greeted him and said that he wants to have a word with him. He was nervous- yet curious and excited. Kei did not look pissed and that's a good sign for him.

The spectacled teenager, on the other hand, was trying to gather his thoughts and tried to construct his speech piece by piece. He DID promise Yamaguchi that he'll try to talk to his brother but he did not imagine that it would be like this.

Akiteru cleared his throat and hesitantly started a conversation. "So.. Kei.. How's Karasuno so far..? I heard that you're in the volleyball club..?"

Kei took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah.. Middle blocker as always.." He simply said, trying to get the right timing.

The older brother smiled and nodded. He's just happy that he did not ruin volleyball for Kei.. He was worried. "I heard that uh.. You've got a new friend?"

The younger brother groaned and looked at him. "… Mom told you?"

Aki bit his lip. Was that a bad move..? "Yeah.. She told me about uh.. Yamaguchi-kun.." He scratched the back of his neck.

Kei rolled his eyes and leaned on the sofa. "Figures.." He understands why his mom loves Yamaguchi so much… It just annoys him. He doesn't know why but the idea of someone else adoring Yamaguchi was… unacceptable for him in a way.. He felt a bit bad since it's his own mother that they are talking about but.. It's like.. He only wants Yamaguchi for himself only….

He shook his head from the thought. That sounded selfish as fuck but.. _Whatever. It was not the time to think about that._

He cleared his throat and hummed. "So.. Why are you here so suddenly?"

The older brother hummed. "I need to work on some papers and my subject is here in Miyagi.. It's kind of an excuse to stay here.. Sorry I didn't give a warning. I wasn't expecting to go here too.."

Kei sighed and shook his head. "Well, you're here already…"

They both fell into a short silence until Akiteru spoke up. "Kei… It's nice to talk to you again.." He chuckled scratched his cheek.

The younger one took a deep breath and sighed. "… It's nothing.. What happened before.. I won't forget what you did… It.. I guess I kinda understand why now.." He mumbled.

Akiteru looked up at him in surprise. "Y-.. You do..?"

The other nodded. "Well.. I understand what it feels like to have someone who look up to you.. Like, you're scared about looking uncool to someone.. You don't wanna disappoint them.. I get it.. But What you did was still kinda lame.." He looked away. He wanted to put it lightly but that's really what he feels about the whole ordeal.

The older furrowed his brows and sighed. He smiled a bit and nodded at him. "Y-yeah.. Even I admit that it is… but.." He looked at him with a spark of interest. "..This Yamaguchi looks up to you, huh? I wanna meet him someday-"

"No." Kei said immediately without even thinking about it. Yamaguchi is too fragile. He needs certain traits so that he could be himself in front of the others.. Yamaguchi is not ready for Aki.. "Maybe the next time that you visit."

Akiteru visibly pouted at that. "… J-.. Just an introduction..? Please..?" Kei never had an actual friend.. This Yamaguchi guy seems very important to him too..

Kei furrowed his brows and groaned. Well, if he's with them, he could still control the situation. But still…. "… I don't know if that's a good idea… A college kid like you might intimidate him."

The older one pursed his lip and hummed. "…. I brought a strawberry daifuku with me." He said to bribe him.

The other's eyes sparked with interest but he tried to resist. "..Really..? You're gonna bribe me with food?"

But Akiteru was definitely determined. "I'll treat you two in a dessert café. The one that has a strawberry shortcake special?"

Kei groaned and gritted his teeth. "T-Tadashi doesn't like sweets very much. No."

Akiteru gasped in shock before choosing to get his ace card. "I'll bring to you two to a Dinosaur theme park in Tokyo during your summer break!"

"…." _Well… if he's with Yamaguchi then it should be fine.._ "… I'll ask Yamaguchi about that summer trip.."

The older one's eyes widened. "… So you'll introduce me to Yams?"

Kei raised a brow. "Yams? What the fuck? Don't call him that!" He sighed, exasperated. "Yeah, but don't rush him.. Okay?"

Akiteru jumped in joy before nodding. "Yes! Okay!" He said, excited about meeting this golden boy. He could see that Kei likes him very much.

The younger one, however, hoped that he won't regret his decision. Eating that daifuku made him feel better though.

* * *

"Your brother arrived yesterday?!" Yamaguchi asked in disbelief as they walk to their school.

Kei grunted as the events from yesterday flashed in his head. "Yeah… He's doing research or something."

The smaller one's eyes sparkled. "Wow.. We were just talking about it yesterday. I must be a psychic or something.." He chuckled at the thought. "Um… so… Did you talk..? That was earlier than I expected so it's okay if you haven't.." He looked up at him with his comforting eyes.

He relaxed under the other's gaze and smiled a bit. Talking about this matter to Yamaguchi seems so natural. ".. Yeah.. I did.. We decided to try and catch up with each other.. He said that he wanna meet you though.. Is that okay?"

Yamaguchi gasped softly and started to the anxious about the idea of someone wantint to meet him. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip. "U-Um.. I wanna meet him but I dunno if he'll like me…"

Kei huffed at the idea of Akiteru not liking Yamaguchi…. But he doesn't like the idea of Akiteru hogging Yamaguchi to himself either.. He's going nuts. "If he doesn't like you, it's his loss. You could still hang out with me, you know." He said, trying not to sound jealous.

Tadashi looked up at him and smiled softly. His cheeks turned pinkish as he walked closer to the other. Lately, Tsukki has been helping him a lot.. Though other times, he have been going the extra mile to help him.. He's just glad that he was able to help him in return…

* * *

They both got on their seats a few minutes before the bell rang. Luckily, nothing bizarre happened today.. But Tsukishima kept an eye on the group of delinquents. He just knows that there is something going on with them..

Their teacher arrived not too long after that and announced about their upcoming school festival. She insisted that it should be a classroom exclusively so the class representative started making suggestions.

Tsukishima did not care as long as he's not doing anything embarrassing… and if Yamaguchi would be with him, that would be great but then the class said maid café and cross-dressing. He frowned at the idea. He's fine with wearing skirts or whatever but the thought of that idiot duo seeing him in it annoys him. There is no point opposing since the class agreed, much to the boys' chagrin.

He looked at Yamaguchi then he remembered about his cuts on his arms. He raised his hand and stood up when he was called. "I think long the uniform should be a long sleeved one. It's better for us to show less skin. Also… Yamaguchi could join the designing team for the costumes.." He looked at Yamaguchi, who looked flustered about it.

"W-wha-? Tsukki..?" Well.. He could definitely make designs but he doesn't know if the others would like them… But Tsukki already suggested it so… He have no other choice.. He's kinda excited about it, really.

Tsukki could tell that Yamaguchi liked the idea despite his hesitation. He smirked proudly at himself as he sat down. Besides, he would trust Yamaguchi to design something that Kei would be comfortable with.

He watched over Yamaguchi, who was talking with the designing team, which is composed of girls, mostly. But it looked like they got along after Yamaguchi proposed his ideas… He's getting along with someone else… He shook his head from the thought and watched over him.

* * *

It was weird enough for Yamaguchi to fit in the group of girls somehow.. It was even weirder that they don't treat him as they normally do with guys. But he'll take it. He never really had a group of friends outside the volleyball team anyway..

The sad thing about the situation is, these girls are actually interested with Tsukki. They have been asking about his likes and dislikes, his taste in women and in those regards, he can't really give them a straight answer. He does not even know if Tsukki, himself is straight..

But somewhere inside him is actually jealous.. If one of these girls is Tsukki's type then.. He would be lonely again… He bit his lip and shook his head. _I can't be selfish… I should consider Tsukki.._ He knows that Kei would abandon him someday… but he hoped that he would be happy, at least..

* * *

"Black and orange? It's like wearing our official uniform in volleyball." Tsukki said as they walked home.

Yamaguchi could only giggle at the other's distaste. "No, no, no, Tsukki. Black and white, since that is the traditional maid color. Orange is only for the accents, like the ribbons and bowties. The uniform has long socks and the dress is past the knee so our legs would be fine." _Yeah. Gotta protect Tsukki's long legs~!_

_Long socks, huh.._ Kei have seen Yamaguchi's thighs before. There are only a few scars but his legs were nice and long nonetheless. Seeing him in a skirt and long socks would be nice.. Kei groaned at his thoughts. Something is wrong with them lately. "Well, I guess that's fine." He shrugged. "When is the festival again?"

"In three weeks~" Tadashi replied, clearly excited about the whole festival. This time, he will get to spend it with Tsukishima.. _That's what makes it 100% better~_

"Three weeks, huh… can't wait." He said, half-heartedly sarcastic about it.. Though, he was excited to roam around with the other.

* * *

**FESITVAL DAY**

He takes it back. This is the worst day ever. " **Yamaguchi.** " He said, a bit angry that the other broke his promise about making the skirt being longer.

The smaller boy flinched and pressed his palms together. "I-I'm sosososo sorry, Tsukki! I tried to argue with them, I promise!"

Instead of Yamaguchi's 'past the knee' skirt, the dress was four inches above the knee. The socks were up to his mid-thigh but it does not make up for it.

"Yamaguchi… I trusted you." Kei said slowly, his reaction was a bit exaggerated but seeing Yamaguchi so apologetic was fun to watch. It his little revenge.

"Tsukiiii!" He ended up kneeling on the floor. "I'm so sorry! They were too powerful for me!" His eyes started watering and he ended up crying a bit.

Seeing Yamaguchi in the same maid dress as him.. Kneeling.. Crying.. And his long hair tied into pigtails.. It was too much for Kei Tsukishima to handle.

"Okay, okay, get up." He grabbed the other's arm gently and pulled him back up. "I believe you.. Stop crying." He mumbled before giving him a handkerchief. "I guess I'll live with this." He patted the other's head. The outfit is not bad… Especially since Yamaguchi did most of the designing. It's just annoying that he had to wear it.

The smaller, cross-dressing male took the cloth gratefully before wiping his tears with it. "A-are you sure though? You could still work in the kitchen, Tsukki…"

Tsukishima groaned and shook his head. "I don't cook for many people so no. I'll stick with this."

Yamaguchi sighed and smiled softly as he gave the other's handkerchief back. "O-Okay.. If you get in trouble, just tell me and I'll help you, okay?" He smiled at him sweetly, still recovering from the ordeal earlier.

Kei sighed and nodded. "… Okay."

* * *

The day went on and the festival officially started. Their class became busy. Tsukishima stood outside, holding a sign that says 'Class 1-4: Cross-dressing maid café'

Even though he just stood there and pointed at the people where they should go, it actually lured people in. Some people actually dig girls in suits and men in maid dress..? He doubted that it would work before.

"Kei~!"

The blond's eye widened. He looked around. He was just hearing things, right? He can't be here…

"Kei~! It's me! I'm on the line! You look great~!"

Tsukki's brows furrowed and looked at the long line waiting for their table…. He must be having a fucking nightmare.

In the line, he saw his own brother, holding a phone in his hand. He assumed that he was taking pictures of him so that he could send them to their mom.

" **Aki.** " He said, warning him. Akiteru froze on the spot and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He became silent for a while.

He did not care if the other people in the line were displeased. His brother needs to stop embarrassing him in public…. Now, he kinda missed the time when they were still ignoring each other.

* * *

"Hi, Kei.." Akiteru chuckled as he was already in front of the line.

The younger one half-heartedly glared at him and groaned. "Why are you here? You did not tell me that you're coming this morning."

The other one laughed softly. "I did not say that I'm not coming either." He chuckled when he saw his brother's disapproving look. "Come oooon. It's the school festival! Did you really expect me not to come..? Also, I wanna meet Yamaguchi-kun already.."

Kei's eyes widened and glared at him. "No. Get out of the line." He's definitely NOT seeing Tadashi in a maid outfit. Never.

Aki frowned and sighed softly. "Kei, we made a deal.."

Tsukki grunted and massaged his temple. "That does not include seeing Yams in-"

"T-tsukki..? Are you okay?" Yamaguchi went out of the classroom, looking worried. He does not like seeing and hearing Tsukki so angry and exasperated at all. "I-I heard your voice from inside.."

Kei looked at Yamaguchi and bit his lip before evading Yamaguchi's worried gaze. It's over. He was not able to delay their meeting. He can't really control the situation if he's standing here outside.. He sighed deeply and met the smaller boy's gaze. "Yamaguchi, this is my brother.."

Akiteru gasped softly and looked down at then freckled boy. "You're the Yamaguchi that I've been hearing..? You're cuter than I imagined.."

Tadashi seemed taken aback by that. "C-cute..? ah!" He bowed at him before introducing himself. "I-I am Yamaguchi Tadashi.. I-I've been hearing a lot about you.. It's nice to meet you.."

Tsukki's eyes narrowed at Akiteru's reaction. He could tell that he like Tadashi a lot… He looked away from the scene… Yamaguchi seems to get along with a lot of people.. If he is only around with the right ones, he would really belong.. Somehow… He felt a bit lonely, thinking that Yamaguchi might find a better friend than him.. After all, he has been hanging around Hinata a lot lately.

"Ah, A table just opened.. Please come in..!" Tadashi led the other inside before smiling at Tsukishima. "Tsukki, It will be our break after this.. You should change, Sakurai-san is taking over your place.."

_Taking over you place…_ He gritted his teeth before trying to shake the thought out of his head. "Y-yeah.. Okay, just get Sakurai-san over here.."

Yamaguchi smiled softly at him as he went back inside. He waited for Akiteru to order. He saw Sakurai go outside and Tsukishima went in to change into his uniform quickly.

"You've been watching over him, huh?" He heard Akiteru speak as he lifted his head from the menu.

Yamaguchi squeaked before tilting his head to the side. "Pardon..?"

Akiteru chuckled softly. "You've been looking after Kei.. Thanks for that.. I have to thank you for making him happier… I never thought that he would talk to me again.. Seriously.."

Tadashi blushed a bit at all the gratefulness that the other is giving to him. "A-ah no.. Tsukki helped me a lot so I wanted to help him too.. I did not do much.. I-I only troubled Tsukki a lot.." He looked down and fiddled on his fingers.

The older one chuckled. "I don't think so.. Kei would tell you so if you are.." He smiled and winked at him. "He's pretty honest tan you would expect.." He gave him the menu. "Can I have an omurice and a choco parfait?"

Yamaguchi took the menu and smiled softly. "I-I know he is… And coming right up~" He went to their kitchen to make the order.

* * *

Tsukishima did not hear what the two were talking about but he saw that Tadashi was shy with Aki but he was more comfortable than he expected.. He should give Akiteru some credit for being nice to him..

He waited for Yamaguchi to come out. He already lost fifteen minutes of his break but he did not wanna rush the other.

"Let's go, Tsukki!" He heard Yamaguchi before the smaller male ran and grabbed his arm.

Kei blushed a bit, realizing that Yamaguchi is still in his maid uniform and he was very close at the moment. "W-why are you still in that?"

Tadashi sighed as he dragged the other on the food stalls. "Well.. I need to go back in forty five minutes.. I'm just gonna eat and look around for a bit then go back.."

Tsukki frowned at that and huffed. "What?! Only forty five minutes? Everyone gets an hour and a half.."

The smaller one smiled up at him to calm him down. "I'll be fine, Tsukki.. I just wanna enjoy the festival, yeah? So what do you wanna eat?"

The taller one was clearly displeased.. He wants to enjoy the festival too but how could he if Yamaguchi is not with him.. Other people have been talking to him all day. It's his only chance…. Fuck. Something is wrong with him today. These weird thoughts are coming onto him like Hinata on tosses.

".. Strawberry crepe.." He said, trying to keep him composure. He wants Yamaguchi to be his for at least a day, damn it.

The other one smiled sweetly and nodded before going to the crepe stand. Kei got his strawberry and whipped cream while Tadashi got Ham and Cheese. They roamed around for a bit but since they don't like crowds that much, the both of them went to their usual place, which is the rooftop. There are a few people there but they went to a corner as they ate their crepes and shaved ice.

"So, how long will Akiteru-san stay in your place?" The freckled boy asked curiously but it sent wrong signals to the other.

_They are in a first name basis now?_ He sighed, trying to kick the jealousy out of his system. "He'll leave whenever he finishes his report thing but I think he'll go as late as he can go.. Which is possibly in a week or two."

Yamaguchi furrowed his brows at Tsukki's facial expression. He seems so… bitter today. He just wondered why that was the case. "I see.. Well, I hope that he comes back again… Ah, Tsukki, are you okay..? You don't have to wear the maid outfit anymore, if you want. I could talk to them.." He said, worried about the other.

Tsukishima looked at the other before sighing softly. There he goes again with his worrying demeanor.. He worries about everyone. It's a feature that he both loves and hates about Yamaguchi. He loves how he cares about everyone around him even if he suffers in the process..

"It's fine.. I could bear with it for a little while.." He shrugged.

The other does not seem fine with the other's answer in the slightest. "… Tsukki, what's wrong, then?... Is it Akiteru-san?"

Kei frowned at what the other said but he looked away from him. "Eeeh… So you're on first name basis now? How nice. You met- like what? Two hours ago and you're already buddies." What is he saying..? This is bad. He does not want to talk to Yamaguchi is this manner…

Tadashi looked really confused but he tried his best to read Tsukki's reaction. "D-Do you not want me to talk to him..? I-I'm sorry.." He looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. _Maybe he just wanna catch up to his brother himself..?_ He wasn't really sure but he really wanted to make Tsukishima to feel better.

The taller one looked at him, sighing. He looked away and grumbled. "No.. I'm the weird one. I'm not in a good mood today.." Those weird thoughts about getting all 'Monopoly the fuck out of Yamaguchi' started it all and he blames it… He just doesn't know why the thoughts surfaced in the first place.. It all started when Yamaguchi spent more time planning with the designing team.

The freckled boy hummed and nodded in understanding. He smiled meekly and ducked his head. "W-we all have our bad days, Tsukki.. It's okay.. But do you not want me to call Akiteru-san by his name..? C-calling you two by your last names would be confusing, yeah?"

Then it hit Tsukki. Yamaguchi calling his brother Tsukki is chaos. He's the only Tsukki here. "Well, if you put it that way.. Unless you wanna call me by my first name?" He wasn't so sure. No one outside his family called him by his name before. Then again, Yamaguchi is very special.

That moment, Tadashi's face was completely red. "W-what? I-I can't possibly- Will it be okay..?" For some reason, calling the other by his first name sounds very personal. Especially for someone like Tsukki.

The other shrugged, even though he was not sure himself. "Give it a shot."

The smaller boy bit his lip and took a deep breath before mumbling. "I-Is this right..? Kei…?" He looked up at the other, completely red.

… Bad idea.. Bad, bad, so bad. Yamaguchi in a maid outfit, completely red while saying his name is so good yet so bad. What's wrong with him? His heart felt like it's going to pop out of his mouth..!

He looked away and adjusted his glasses. ".. It's nice but now that I think about it.. You should call me that whenever you're ready.. Besides, I'm not sure if I could call you Tadashi either.."

It was Yamaguchi's turn to blush as red as a rose. "I-I.. Well.. I-i.. um.." Hearing Tsukki say his name sounded so right but it was embarrassing. "If that's the case, then yeah.. Whenever you're ready.." He smiled shyly at the other, his cheeks still a bit pink.

Tsukki was just in awe at the sight of the other's gentle smile. He could stare at it all day… There is no denying that he really likes Yamaguchi… Possibly not in a platonic way.. He loves the other's company. He never wanted to see him hurt.. He wanted to see the other smile and laugh as he is… Is that why he has been having all these thoughts..? Why he was so jealous of everyone talking to him…?

His eyes widened at the realization. Jealous?.. He never really got jealous of anyone before.. He always thought that the world could just fuck off.. But this is different.. Why he wants Yamaguchi to himself is because.. He loves him in a non-platonic way..? Shit.

Yamaguchi got a bit nervous under the other's stare. Did he say something weird..? "U-uh.. Tsukki..?" He gasped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his skirt before gasping softly and stuffing it back in. "Tsukki, I gotta go and help. It looks like people came rushing in again.."

Tsukki frowned. He's leaving so soon.. "Do you need help?" He ate the last of the crepe before standing up.

"Ah no no! It's fine, Tsukki.. If you're tired, you could just rest here until your break is done, okay..? I'll see you later."

Kei sighed softly. He needed some alone time to think anyway.. "Okay, fine.. I'll come back as soon as I can.." He raised his hand to place it on the other's head, blushing a bit. He never realized how easily he could kiss the other's forehead.

Yamaguchi looked up at him, blushing a bit. "O-okay, Tsukki..! Thanks~!" He turned around and smiled to himself. Tsukki's warm hand touched his head.. It was a nice feeling. He straightened up and jogged back to their classroom.

Tsukishima smiled a bit and looked over the stalls.. Maybe he could hang out more with him when it is all done.. There should be a fireworks display.. Maybe they could go somewhere that doesn't have a lot of people… The pool might do.

He noticed that the roof top became quiet.. He did not even realize that the place became empty before Yamaguchi left.. He looked back at the stalls until he heard the rooftop door lock up behind him. He turned around, greeted by a group of delinquents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much happened here. Sorry. But we're ending this Arc soon.


End file.
